1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to heating devices and more particularly to fireplace heaters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the heating efficiency of an open fire in a fireplce is extremely low. Most of the heat generated by the fire passes up the flue and only a small percentage of the heat generated passes into the room. Various devices, which have been designed to utilize the intense heat generated within the fireplace containing an open fire, have been introduced with varying degrees of success.